


Tug Of War

by ChocoKiri



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sane Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 05:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30134787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoKiri/pseuds/ChocoKiri
Summary: If anyone would ever ask Sephiroth if he had a “special someone” he would deny immediately. How could a SOLDIER like himself have the time to be creating romantic relations with another person? Yet, once the doors were locked and the curtains closed, a different answer would be told.
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Tug Of War

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the boys seem a little OOC ! Also, I'm not too familiar with writing smut so I apologize if it's a little awkward! 
> 
> You can find me on Twitter at Hawkslego 
> 
> Comments are appreciated!

Cloud rolls around underneath the large blankets, trying to escape from the invasive sunlight from the large window. Eventually, an arm is wrapped around his waist and he’s pulled to Sephiroth’s chest. “I didn’t realize you took up the hobby of dancing with the bedding,” Sephiroth says, his voice deeper from the sleep.

Cloud tries to move closer to the warmth of his boyfriend, “The sun attacked me.”

The older male raised an eyebrow and moved the blankets off of the blond, “You amuse me,” he smiles. Cloud whines and tries pulling the blanket back- the morning air in the apartment is always too cold.

“I swear to Shiva if you don't give me back the blanket,” Cloud grumbles as he struggles to pull the blanket back up.

A small game of tug of war starts, Cloud tries his best to outpower his One-Winged Angel but fails. Looking for a way to surprise Sephiroth the blond quickly straddles him. He leans over Sephiroth’s face with a lazy smile, “Does this count as a win?”

With an amused hum, Sephiroth’s hands make their way to Cloud’s back, “It depends,” he pauses glancing down to the blond’s lips, “I didn’t realize this was a competition.”

The blond shrugs, “isn’t it always a competition?”

Sephiroth runs one of his hands through Cloud’s hair, letting his hand rest on the back of his head for only a moment before pulling him forward, “I guess so,” Sephiroth presses a chaste kiss on the side of Cloud’s mouth before looking back into the blonde’s eyes.

“Don’t be a tease,” Cloud warns. He kisses Sephiroth properly, placing his hands on his cheeks to tilt his head upwards. It was meant to be innocent-- Cloud had no intentions of going farther but Sephiroth couldn’t help himself. The love of his life looked perfect in the morning sun. He smiles as he recalls, what was meant to be one on one training with a recruit ended up spiraling into multiple dates and nights spent together.

He flips Cloud over with a grin, “I won’t be a tease.”

Cloud instantly saw the shift in mood and covered his face, “This isn’t what I planned.”

Sephiroth’s hand slides up and down Cloud’s bare thigh, “We don’t have to do anything if you don’t want to,” he says, trying to be reassuring.

Cloud shakes his head, “It’s not that,” he pauses to uncover some of his eyes, “I’m just surprised.”

 _Cute_ is all Sephiroth could think. Today he wants to see his love crumble and succumb to pleasure-- to see Cloud’s body tremble as he’s unable to take it because it would feel too good. Sephiroth pulls Cloud by his hips to make them closer, “You’re so beautiful,” he pauses to drag his hands across Cloud’s torso, “You know that right?”

Cloud arches up into Sephiroth’s touch, it was a habit. He nods his head, “You tell me every day.”

For once Sephiroth is actually glad Cloud sleeps with just his underwear. He didn’t need to go through the hassle of taking off clothes that hid his prize. He places his hand on Cloud’s clothed cock and squeezes slightly.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Cloud twitched.

“The sounds you make,” Sephiroth spit, causing the fabric to wet. He starts to rub his hand along the outline with a small grin, “I can never get sick of them,” he applies more pressure which causes the boy to let out a small moan. Another thing Sephiroth loved about Cloud is how sensitive he is. The smallest touches could draw out the biggest reactions and Sephiroth couldn’t get enough of it. He pulls Cloud’s underwear off swiftly, not pausing even a second before returning his attention to the cock in front of him. He spits again, not wanting to get proper lube from the bedside drawer. He slowly begins to build a steady quick rhythm. Cloud’s quiet moans were music to his ears. He wanted more however, this was not enough. He wanted to see Cloud beg him to stop-- to be overcome with pleasure that it bordered with pain.

“What’s the--,” Cloud covers his mouth as another moan escapes, “the catch.”

Sephiroth repositions himself, sticking his tongue out to lick from Cloud’s base to the head, “catch for what?”

With another moan, Cloud’s body begins to tremble as the white-hot pleasure begins to build, “This is unlike you,” he jerks upwards as Sephiroth’s mouth envelops his cock, “Normally you don’t spoil me this much.”

Sephiroth takes all of Cloud in-- watching how Cloud twists and turns with overwhelming pleasure. His small pants and strained moans as he tried to fight it...it was something Sephiroth would never forget.

“I’m close--” Cloud whines trying to push Sephiroth off of him. Sephiroth deepthroats him once again before pulling off, “You’re close?”

Cloud tries to buck up to chase the fading heat, “ _pleasepleaseplease_ ,” he whines.

Watching his love struggle, Sephiroth sits up to kiss Cloud. The salty taste of his own pre made Cloud’s stomach do flips. He wraps his arms around Sephiroth’s neck, trying to get closer.

Sephiroth smiles slightly noticing Cloud trying to gain friction against him. _So fucking cute_ , Sephiroth thinks. He grinds down-- rewarding Cloud with that delicious friction he wanted. Cloud gasps, turning his head. He bites his lip-- not wanting to make too much noise.

The pressure builds and builds as Cloud rocks his hips against Sephiroth, “ _please_ ”

“I’m not stopping you,” Sephiroth replies leaning down to Cloud’s ears, “cum for me,” he grinds against Cloud harder, “you can do that for me, yeah?”

Feeling Sephiroth’s breath against his ears Cloud shudders-- normally he would have to beg and plead to be allowed release. Although nothing is holding him back the feeling kept growing and growing just waiting to be tipped over. He whimpered, “I want--,” he lets out a shaky breath, “ _need_ you to touch me.”

Sephiroth hums, “I already touching you though?”

Cloud looks back to Sephiroth, tearing forming in his eyes, “I need more,” his voice cracks.

Sephiroth grins, he always loved it when Cloud would cry from pleasure, “Yeah?”

He moves his hand to wrap it around Cloud’s cock. On contact Cloud gasps and bucks up, “I’m so,” he whines as the white-hot pleasure hits him in multiple waves, “ _so_ close.”

Sephiroth rubs his thumb over the tip, where Cloud is the most sensitive. He watches as Cloud’s body seizes up and his face crumbles. He clings to Sephiroth as the dam of pleasure finally breaks. His eyes roll as he tries to ground himself. However, Sephiroth began to move once again. The overstimulation became too much as Cloud cried for Sephiroth to stop.

Teary eyes were met with a sadistic smile as Sephiroth kissed him to drown his cries

. . .

“My voice cracked like a fucking schoolboy,” Cloud mumbles into the pillow, embarrassed.

Sephiroth laughs, “It was hot though.”

With a glare Cloud kicks Sephiroth’s side, “I knew I was getting what I wanted way too easily,” he huffs, “you’re evil.” 

Sephiroth presses a kiss on Cloud’s back, “Yet you liked it didn't you?” 

The older male received another kick to the gut. 

  
  
  



End file.
